Dimensions Aren't that Far Apart
by Mindflower
Summary: When a girl from the real world meets her Favorite cartoon character insainty ensues. An On-going fic, no real ending at the moment(PG for Mild language that may be used later)
1. Prolouge

Eep. First story here, I've wanted to write this for a REALLY long time so I hope it's okay. Zim and people belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Sam and her family belongs to me. So...Enjoy! 


	2. The Beginning original huh?

"Samantha...Samantha get down here this minute!" a voice yelled from down the stairs. A young girl sat on the couch, her eyes glued to the TV. "Mom!" She said without looking away, "Can't it wait? Zim's almost over!" The girl's name was Samantha...but call her that and you'd die, she preferred Sam. She could hear her mother sigh and gave a triumphant smirk. Everyday she gave the same fight when "Her Show" was on, which was Invader Zim. Although it had been canceled a few years back she still watched her tapes and DVDs of it at the same time everyday, unless it just couldn't be done. The episode of the day was "Tak: The Hideous New Girl" and Sam wasn't about to pause it.  
  
Later, when Sam had finished watching her show and had done her chores, she decided she needed to get out of the house, mainly because her sister wanted to turn into a Broadway stage. So she grabbed her bike and rode to the woods behind her development. Her brown hair blew into her face and she took her hand off the handles to brush it out, but lost her balance and fell off. "Aw Crap!" She said after hitting her head off a tree. She was the only person in her neighborhood that wore a helmet and at this very moment she was proud of that fact. "Stoopid piece of ride able crap!" Sam yelled glaring at her bike. She got up, and dusted herself off. All of a sudden a bit of a rustling could be heard, she jumped, tripping on her bike, falling once again. "Grr...that's getting..REALLY annoying" She got up a second time and turned to see what the noise was. She separated two bushes to come across something she had always wished she would see. And only one word could describe it, "Aww!" 


	3. Crash Landing

That night Sam came home with her find, although her parents were pretty surprised at first...okay REALLY surprised at first, they agreed for Sam to take care of it until they found it's rightful owner, and it didn't object, Sam didn't even think it new about it's current situation. But there was one rule; no one could no about it.  
  
A few days later Sam was out on her bike again, with her new friend, who was hidden, to see if she could find out where it came from. She went to the exact same spot where she had fallen, gave her buddy something to play with, and went to investigate. Sam stayed still; she knew just what she was listening for. She heard a series of squeaks coming from her bike. "Shhhh! Quiet" It just smiled back at her and was about to say something when Sam heard what she was waiting for. "HORRIBLE HUMANS! GHA! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! AND THIS STOOPID PIECE OF...GRR! GARBAGE!" A sort of kicking sound could be heard, and Sam looked at what was yelling. A little green alien and his little purple ship. "Zim." She whispered with a smirk on her face. She was going to step a bit closer, but lost her footing falling flat on her face, right into the open. "I... really have to stop doing that." Zim turned around at the noise and gave a surprised and confused face. "STAY AWAY YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Sam knew she was supposed to be scared or something, but she couldn't help laughing. She always thought that how Zim said "human" was really funny. Zim just glared at her. "Hm? How dare you laugh at the mighty words of ZIM!" She just kept laughing for a minute, but then she regained her composure and sat up. "Hehe.. You talk funny" It was her famous "Playing Stupid" routine. She would act as oblivious as possible so she wasn't seen as a threat. It kept her from getting beat up a school, and she knew it may help her with Zim. He stared again, but he wasn't angry any more, just confused; Sam was doing a good job. She looked at him happily, then looked as if she remembered something. "Uh...You looking for someone?" She kept her fake high pitch to continue to look harmless. "Um...Yes! As a matter a fact I am, STUPID EARTH MONEKY! But you'll never know!" Sam held in a laugh again, she recognized that line from "Mortos der Soul Stealer" Then she turned around "Little G! Come 'er!" Sam's secret could be seen running into the brush were she and Zim were. It was, bet you're happy you finally get to know, a small lime green dog looking thing. Not a dog really, looked more like a kid in a costume. "Hi!!" It squeaked happily. Zim jumped back in surprise. "GIR!" he announced to himself, "What are you doing with THE HUMAN!" Gir stuck his tongue out. "...She gave me a muffin!" Zim gave an annoyed look at both the human and his oblivious sidekick. "Ughh..." Then he focused on Sam, "You give me him back human weasel!" Sam stared. "I...never took him." "oh... Ya didn't? Then...um...Come Gir! We must locate our house!" Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Dun count on it, Irken Zim." She had said his race and name on purpose, she wanted to see what he would do. Zim spun around and stepped right in front of her. "What did you just say?" She frowned, she wanted him to get real crazy or something, but she answered anyway. "I said you want have much luck finding your house, you know since you're in another... dimension, I think." Zim narrowed his eyes. "What are you speaking of stink beast? And what was it you called me." "I called you your NAME, ZIM. And your race of course, your not "Human Zim" are you?" "uh oh..." she thought, "The stupidity act is wearing off. Now I just sound stupid." She continued "And what I mean was, your not in the dimension you were in before. I know how that must sound but... Look around you!" She was implying the fact that he was pretty "flat" compared to the realistic surroundings. Zim shifted his eyes to do as she sayed "If you want, you could come to my house until you can get home." "... That...was the STUPIDEST thing I have EVER asked." But Sam was surprised to see that Zim didn't object. He had been thinking up another plan. "Well... the human does seem to be telling the truth.I am not in the same area I was originally at. If I go to her home I may be able to gather more information until she is no longer needed. Then I'll erase her mind and destroy all evidence of my being." "Alright." He said with a nasty smirk, he didn't know Sam had caught on. Though she didn't mind, he was harmless to her. "But, you must help me carry my ship to your dwelling!" Sam jumped up in happiness; she got to carry the Voot! The three had to hide most of the way home, since Sam's neighborhood had a lot of people in it. After they took the cruiser around back and put an old tarp over it, she unlocked the door and let them inside. Her sister was standing on the stairway. Her eyes widened at the sight of Zim. She looked up the stairs and announced. "Mom! Samantha found thing 2!" 


End file.
